


So far away in the Sky

by Fandom_loving_Devil



Category: SHINee
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_loving_Devil/pseuds/Fandom_loving_Devil
Summary: It’s been more than 6 months since Jonghyun is gone and he was losing his mind.Story about Taemins life after Jonghyun’s suicide.(I’m sorry really really sorry)





	So far away in the Sky

It’s been over six months now and everything got worse by day. Everyone was saying that time would heal his wounds but it was a bland lie.  
The only thing that changed was his wish to die.  
It was getting stronger every day.

How was he supposed to live without his soulmate, his one true love by his side.  
Minho and Key were still sad to off course but they were able to keep a straight face and seemed to get better every week.

He still was a mess. He couldn’t get up most of the time, he didn’t eat or go out at all. Taemin was miserable. Jonghyun was gone and would never come back. The only light in his life was gone. Taemin was now alone in this suddenly so sad and dark world.

Everybody tried to cheer him up it never worked.  
It was just everything reminded him of Jonghyun. The pictures on his walls, the scent of kimchi he used to make and the sun outside that was as bright as he was.

As the weeks passed Taemin’s will to live started to fade a way. He wanted to be with his Boyfriend to hug and kiss him again. 

It was past midnight now as Taemin stood on a bridge near his apartment. He counted to three...

1...2...3...

I’m coming my love...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.This is my first fic on this account so I hope it isn’t too bad. If you notice any spelling mistakes please correct me. English is not my native language so I’m sorry.


End file.
